


Empire of the Sun

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy goes by a different name, F/M, Future Fic, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Future Ficlet for Tam aka Spikeslovebite's B-day. Off canon post 'The Gift'. No attempt is made to resurrect the Slayer, and the vampire who loved her allows himself to slip into a deep hibernation. A thousand years later he wakes to a reward that isn't quite as he expected it to be. Warning: Buffy goes by a new name in this story.  Based on a manip by Darkwaif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

It had been a millennium since his mate had died, and the vampire had gone into hibernation.  She hadn't been his true mate, claimed in the vampiric tradition, but that didn't matter to the demon.  She was his, and now she was gone.  His sorrow eclipsed anything ever known to man or demon before or since.

 

 

 

The vampire laid in stasis, totally unaware of his surroundings and the people who had cared for his body.  He hadn't been aware of the Key and her attempts to wake him.  Nor was he aware of the witch and her lover Wicca who had walked through his mind trying to jolt his demon to the surface. Neither did he notice the Watcher, his grandsire, or any of the many others.

 

 

 

The vampire was unaware of when his grandsire had taken on the senior partners of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart.  He was equally oblivious to his mate's family and friends hiding his body away in the deepest darkest cave they could find, and that the witch had cast a spell over his location to protect him from harm.  To tell the truth, he would have been surprised to see the carpenter and his demon-girl building him a fine wooden resting place to protect him from the elements.  He didn't care that the demons of hell over ran the earth or that his 'friends' were all saying a sad good-bye.

 

 

 

The vampire had paid no attention to the leaving of the humans.  His body needed no nourishment in the slumber established by his subconscious.  Years passed, and he failed to notice when his grandsire came to his resting place as a human, aged and the last of the Scoobies.  More years passed, and he paid no heed to his insane Sire who appeared one day and quietly dusted beside him.  Decades passed, yet the legend of the Slayer and the traitor vampire lived on among the demon world.  More decades passed, and even that knowledge was lost.

 

 

 

After the fight with the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart pure humankind began to dwindle as demons and humans interbred more often.  Six centuries after the vampire began his hibernation, the pure human population of the world had dwindled from billions to a few hundred thousand.  Two centuries later the number had dwindled to a few tens of thousands.  Another two centuries brought the number down further into the thousands.

 

 

 

It was a bright and clear moonlit night.  The moon crested high in the sky, and for the first time in a very long time the vampire felt something.  His mind was jolted awake by the presence of the Slayer and demon combined.   He opened his eyes in an attempt to figure out where he was exactly.  The vampire took in the trees and the moon above him.  He looked down at his naked alabaster body in astonishment, and he wondered what had happened to his clothes.

 

 

 

The vampire heard giggling nearby.  He turned to look in the direction of the sound, and he gaped in astonishment.  He saw tiny little fairies flying above a crystal clear pool of water.  Their reflections played across the water making the pool look enchanted.  What surprised the vampire the most was the creature he saw squatting at the edge of the pool dipping her hands in the shimmering water.  He could feel that she was there for him.

 

 

 

She was naked except for a golden chain around her neck.   Her long blond locks curled around her hardened pink nipples atop full rounded breasts.  Her body was sleek, sensuous, well toned and curved in just the right places.  Spotted wings grew out of her back, and they were connected to the back of her arms down to her elbows.  Her feet were cloven like a goat's, and a tail grew out of the end of her backbone.  The end of the tail tapped the ground as she brought the water to her face, and she took a long drink.  Her face was hidden behind the curtain of her long hair, and all the vampire could see of her head was the cute little pointed ears peeking out of her blond locks.

 

 

 

The vampire's cock hardened against his will at the sight of the female demon's body.  He cursed his traitor body until she turned to stare at him with her bright green eyes.  He gasped when he recognized the features.  His mind had revisited each feature in his memory every day for the past 1000 years until it burned in his mind like the sun.  He watched as she scooted closer to him, cautiously as if he were a wild animal she was trying to tame.  The vampire very slowly put his hand out towards the demon girl as not to startle her, and he asked, "Buffy?"

 

 

 

The demon girl dropped to her knees a few feet away from the vampire.  She touched her chest, and she said in a sweet lyrical voice, "Kalinda."  She nodded towards him expectantly.

 

 

 

"Spike," the vampire whispered while he touched his own chest.  He smiled while she sounded out his name.  Then, he frowned when she shook her head negatively, and she growled menacingly at him.  Spike realized she wanted a different name.  "William?"

 

 

 

"W-William," Kalinda sounded the name out.  She smiled brightly at him, and then she nodded at him.  "Vampire."

 

 

 

"Slayer," Spike smirked, "Buffy."  He knew she was his Slayer.  Spike's demon could feel this truth, and it rejoiced that his mate had finally returned to him.  A noise in the bushes startled the vampire, and his game face came forward.  Spike sat up to sniff the air, and he could smell a predator prowling towards the pool.  Spike let out a menacing growl that had Kalinda turning to stare at the bushes, too.

 

 

 

A huge green slobbering demon leapt out of the bushes.  It thought it had an easy dinner, as it hadn't realized the combined lethalness of the two smaller beings already at the pool.  The demon was surprised when the two blond humanoids circled him in synchronized precision while they assessed all its weaknesses.  It noticed the male human nodded slightly at the female, and before the green demon had a chance to mount a defense he was laying on the ground.  The green demon glanced back and forth between the two creatures, and it knew that if it didn't escape in the next few seconds there would be no escape.  It jumped to its feet, and ran back the way it came.

 

 

 

Spike and Kalinda grinned at each other.  Their chests heaved from the exertion of the fight.  The tiny fairies that had hidden during the fight returned, and they buzzed around the blond couple.  Spike stood completely still when Kalinda approached him.  He leaned into the small, warm hand that caressed his ridged brow, down across his cheekbones to his mouth where Kalinda explored his fangs with one dainty forefinger.  It was then that Spike realized this version of his mate was far more delicate than before, but everything was perfectly proportioned on her.  Much to his surprise, he began to purr under her innocent ministrations.

 

 

 

Kalinda opened her eyes wide at the sound emanating from the vampire, and she started her own soothing rumbling deep in her chest.  She let her finger drop to outline his lower lip.  Her eyes followed the path of her finger as she traced the plump lower lip.  Kalinda's eyes jerked up to connect with his when his raspy tongue reached out to touch her questing digit.  She was pleased by the heat she saw in the vampire's yellow demon eyes. One thing for sure though, she wanted to share that heated passion with this demon.  He was her demon, her vampire.

 

 

 

Spike stared down into Kalinda's eyes.  He could see the innocence and hunger in her eyes that had been in Buffy's eyes when he first saw her dancing in the Bronze.  He watched the emotions cross her face when she dropped her gaze back to her finger, and he shivered when the said digit traced down his jaw line to his neck.  Then, he shivered more when it traveled even further down until she circled one of his nipples.

 

 

 

Kalinda gasped with excitement when Spike's nipple hardened under her fingertip, and she felt his hard cock jump against her belly.  She licked her lower lip while her eyes drifted close in acute arousal.  She had never felt this way before.  Kalinda's eyes popped open when she felt the soft brush of lips against her lips and his own fingers pulling gently on her nipples.

 

 

 

Spike couldn't help himself when he saw Kalinda's pink little tongue lick along her lower lip.  He had to taste her to see if she tasted the same as Buffy had.   One little kiss was all it took for the vampire to realize how much he had missed the way she tasted and the way she smelled. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and they covered her round breasts and rosy nipples. Spike trailed his lips down her jawline to her pulse point while he guided her hand to his aching shaft.  His eyes rolled back in his head as he laved her neck with his rough tongue in time with the sweet, tentative stroking on his hard cock.

 

 

 

Kalinda felt the fluids began to drip from her sex.  She wanted ... no, needed him between her thighs. She almost didn't care what part of him touched her.  She'd be happy to feel his fingers, his tongue, or his cock.  Kalinda knew what intercourse was, but she had never before felt the urge to participate in such an act.  She had searched long and hard for her mate, and now she found him.  She trembled when Spike led her back to the pool where he laid her down on the soft moss.

 

 

 

Spike took his position on the moss next to Kalinda.  He put his arms around her, and he glided his hands up and down her back while he tasted her mouth, again.  When Kalinda threw her leg over his hip, Spike nestled his cock as close to her molten core as he could without entering her.  The hot fluid flowing from her center seared his flesh in the most pleasant of ways.

 

 

 

"William," Kalinda moaned.  She wanted more from this demon.  She needed everything from her demon lover.  She dug her cloven foot into his buttocks in an attempt to get his pelvis closer to hers, but Spike had other plans.

 

 

 

Spike trailed his lips down Kalinda's body until he reached her pretty little breasts.  He laved the nipples with his rough tongue.  Spike smirked as his little demon girl writhed against him in pleasure.  Her moans delighted him, and he couldn't wait to hear how loud they would become when he stuck his tongue inside her tight, hot quim.  Spike nibbled down Kalinda's belly, over her bellybutton, and into the soft hair that guarded her sex.

 

 

 

Kalinda shrieked the first time Spike licked her pussy.  His large gentle hands kept her thighs open wide while he licked her everywhere.  Kalinda squirmed when he paid equal attention to her clit, her cunt and the tight little bud between her ass cheeks.  She howled in pleasure when her first orgasm slammed through her body.  Spike was relentless with his exquisite torture, and in a matter of moments another orgasm slammed through Kalinda.  "William.  William.  William," she chanted softly.

 

 

 

"Taste so good, kitten," Spike murmured.  He slinked like a panther up Kalinda's body.  Spike moaned when she trapped him against her with her arms and legs.  Then, she licked his face clean of her spendings before she pressed her lips against his again.  Spike's eyes drifted shut when he felt Kalinda grip his erection in her little hand and guide it to her sopping core.

 

 

 

Kalinda wriggled when the tip of Spike's cock entered her pussy.  She wanted this so badly, but she could see the hesitancy in Spike's gaze.  Kalinda knew who she was just as she knew who Spike was.  She wanted to give him what he deserved.  It was something she should have given him so many centuries before.  There was no way she was going to deny him anything.  So, she looked up into his beautiful demon face, and she said the one word she knew would convince him to ram his way inside her.  "Crumb."

 

 

 

Spike stared down into Kalinda's green eyes in astonishment.  He knew her soul was his Buffy's, but she had his Slayer's memories, too?  Nothing was stopping him now.  Spike slipped his hands down to hold her plump little ass cheeks, and he lifted her pelvis higher.  He groaned when she opened her pink petals wider, which caused his aching cock to slip a little further into her hot quim.  Spike felt the barrier of her virginity, and he growled possessively when he fully realized what she was giving him.  He smashed his lips to hers and swallowed her cries while he rammed his cock into her.

 

 

 

Kalinda tipped her head back to take big gulps of air while her body adjusted to the invasion.  The pain was an exquisite pleasure.  Her hands drifted up into the shaggy locks of her demon lover, and she pulled his face into her neck where he nibbled the sensitive earlobe.  Kalinda gasped when Spike's hips began to slowly move.

 

 

 

Spike smelled the scent of her virginal Slayer/demon blood, and he knew that nothing was going to stop him from claiming his mate this time.  Sliding in and out of her tight, velvet quim was the most delicious thing Spike had ever felt.  He tightened the grip he had on her ass, and he stopped Kalinda's movement entirely with a possessive growl against her neck.  The pain of her cloven feet digging into the back of Spike's thighs spurned him to grip her bottom even harder.  He knew she would have hand shaped bruises on her pert little arse for the next few days, and that made Spike's cock swell even bigger.

 

 

 

Kalinda breathed in through her mouth.  She could taste her own blood as well as Spike's on the air, and she became more and more aroused.  Kalinda was trapped beneath Spike's larger body, and she glorified on how delicate and beautiful he made her feel.  When her soul had first returned, she had been slightly appalled at her body.  Kalinda had worried that the first time that her mate saw her he would be unhappy with the changes, but he had actually seemed pleased with her petite form.

 

 

 

"My beautiful glorious sun," Spike panted against Kalinda's neck.  Every word was accompanied by a hard thrust into her molten core.  Spike could feel his balls tighten against his body indicating his impending orgasm even as he felt Kalinda's inner walls flutter in response to his words.  The vampire plunged his fangs into the delicate neck of his lover.

 

 

 

Kalinda's orgasm spiraled higher and higher.  It reached its sudden pinnacle when her mate finally clamped onto her jugular with his sharp teeth.  Kalinda shrieked in pleasure, and she felt the strong pulls of her blood leave her body.  Her pussy clamped down on the hard rod inside her, and her womb welcomed the spurts of his cool seed that bathed her insides.  Kalinda pulled her lips back to expose her own razor sharp teeth that she promptly fastened onto his unbeating pulse point.  She took in several mouthfuls of his glorious blood.

 

 

 

Together, they pulled away from the other's neck.  The blond couple said "Mine" in unison, and the return "Yours" was also said in unison.  The now truly mated pair nuzzled each other.  Spike loosened his grip on Kalinda's bottom while she rubbed her hands up and down the smooth plane of his back.

 

 

 

"Not just a monster," Kalinda whispered, "My monster, my man, and my Spike.  Love you."  Now that they were mated, communication came much easier to Kalinda.  Before it had been so long since she'd actually spoken English that she had a hard time pronouncing the words.

 

 

 

Spike stared at Kalinda in astonishment.  _Did she just say what I think she said?_    "B-buffy?"  His face melted back into his human features.

 

 

 

"I'm Kalinda now.  I picked that name for you, beloved." Kalinda whispered, "It means 'sun'."  She purred when Spike nuzzled against the claim marks on her neck.  Kalinda's hands continued to explore his back.

 

 

 

"How did you find me, luv?" Spike asked.  He rolled them over onto their sides.  His cock remained firmly entrenched in her tight passage.  Spike groaned when she wiggled around to get comfortable, and her inner muscles made her even tighter.  He growled, "If you don't stop moving, Slayer, you're gonna be flat on your back again."

 

 

 

"You promise?" Kalinda asked huskily.  She threw her head back in arousal when Spike lowered his mouth to one of her breasts where he sucked the sassy little nipple to a diamond hard point.  Kalinda tossed her head back and forth when his fingers found the neglected breast, and he twisted and tweaked at the rosy peak.

 

 

 

"Oh, I promise, pet.  Just as soon as you explain what's going on," Spike murmured from the pillow of her  breast.  He slowed his sweet torture.  "I wanna see your face, Slayer.  Look at me," Spike commanded.

 

 

 

Kalinda looked into her mate's beautiful blue eyes, " I searched for you through Heaven and Hell for what felt like forever until I ran into Angel.  He told me you stayed behind, and I just had to come to you.  I'm so glad I finally found you, Spike."  She leaned in to place a sweet little kiss on his lips.

 

 

 

"Me, too, luv," Spike whispered, "I was so lost without you."  He buried his face in her hair, and he marveled at how right she felt.  The changes in her body and her attitude were pleasing to both the man and the demon.  There was no way he was ever going to part from her again.

 

 

 

"Never again, mate of my heart.  Never again." Kalinda assured Spike.  There was no way she was ever going to part from him again either.

 

 

 

"Just the two of us then, luv?"

 

 

 

"The Powers need us again.  The others will be joining us soon enough," Kalinda said.  She wiggled around to make Spike groan.  "Right now, I want more loving, beloved."

 

 

 

Spike was happy to oblige, and the newly mated couple made love until dawn when they had to seek shelter from the unforgiving sun.  Not that the vampire cared.  He had his sun, his love, his Slayer, and his mate.

 

 

 

 


End file.
